Low-income and minority women constitute an especially high-risk group for intimate partner violence (IPV) and posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD). Nevertheless, little research exists documenting the structure and course of PTSD symptoms following IPV among these women. Also, research is needed to identify mechanisms by which specific PTSD symptoms might predict factors associated with poor recovery in this population. Four hundred and six survivors of recent IPV completed measures of violence exposure and PTSD every three months for one year. Confirmatory factor analysis will be conducted to verify the symptom structure of PTSD in this sample and test competing models of PTSD in the field. Cross-lagged panel analysis and other longitudinal methods will be employed to examine the causal interrelations of separate PTSD symptoms over time. In addition, the impact of distinct PTSD symptoms on revictimization over one year will be examined prospectively. Finally, exploratory analyses will investigate associations between separate PTSD symptoms at baseline and group psychotherapy process and outcomes in a small sample of low-income minority women exposed to interpersonal violence.